Bloodstream
by 1906
Summary: Bechloe AU obviously - Beca is different, she's always been, and she's scared of what will happen when she will attend Barden University and fell for a lovely Redhead. What will happen when Chloe will discover Beca's darkest secret, how will she react? How will they handle all the events that will come through? (Rated T for now but may change)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, it's my "first time" writing a full story, at least in English so hope you'll like it, also, thanking the beautiful Bechloehuh for editing me and helping me with this! Thanks again guys, love ya.

* * *

"_I__f you have ever lost someone very important to you, then you already know how it feels. If you haven't, you cannot possibly imagine it." - _Lemony Snicket

Beca was in her room. It was quiet. Really quiet actually. The only sound you could hear was the sound escaping her headphones that were resting over her ears. She was mixing. It was the only thing she was doing these days; mixing. You would think she was a normal 18 year old. Except she didn't have many friends. Oh, and she was actually 107 years old. Weird, right? She couldn't grow old, not since the day she woke up at the hospital and they weren't able to make any exam on her because they couldn't insert anything through her skin, not even a needle. Actually when they tried, it broke. She was as afraid as the doctors were. They never found any explanation of it, and frankly, Beca didn't care.

So now here she was, in her room, mixing. She of course, didn't hear the knock on her door. Neither did she see her parents come in. Physically, they weren't her parents but, sentimentally, they were, and she was grateful to have them. It was like a blessing. They accepted her as she was and they didn't run away from her, tried to call the cops or whatever at the time.

She almost jumped from her seat when she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her, to see both of their parents, smiling at her, her dad already sat on the edge of her bed. She put down her headphones and turn towards them, waiting for them to speak to her. And she had a weird feeling she wouldn't be pleased by what they had to tell her.

"Beca. Your mom and I talked yesterday" her dad began, playing awkwardly with his hands. "Actually, it's been a while since we've talked and we thought, maybe, as I'm a College Professor and it wouldn't cost any money, maybe you could..."

There was a pause, because he thought she would have figured it out by now. And of course, Beca wasn't an idiot. She knew the point of it, but tried to ignore it because she didn't want to hear it; not any of it.

"What your father is trying to say honey is that, we'd like you to go to College. To get a degree and start a life, get a job, make friends." her mom tried, with a little hopeful smile on her face.

"Start a... a life?" Beca repeated, almost laughing. "Dad, Mom... no!" she paused rolling her eyes, "I can't, start "a life", I mean..." she paused again, standing up from her chair this time. "I'm fucking 107 years old, my life started quite a while ago!"

"Hey, language young lady!" warned her father. He then sighed. "We know you won't grow old Beca, and that affects both your mother and I. That's why we thought maybe, as you're not normal, you could at least act normal."

"But you said it dad! I am not normal!" she almost yelled but calmed down straight away. They weren't trying to be mean or they weren't trying to punish her in any way by talking to her about this. "I mean, dad, mom, I've got a super strength. I can fly and I'm pretty sure I can't be killed in any way. I'm not even aging. I've looked like this for a century now!"

"We know honey but that doesn't mean you have to sit here all day and stay on your computer." Her mom tried, because she knew she had a better influence on her daughter than her husband would. "Please, for me, at least a couple of months." she paused with a smile, "It won't kill you."

Beca looked at her mother, rolling her eyes again at the terrible pun she made. She debated quickly in her head. In a way, they were right. It sure would not kill her, plus she had a lot of time to waste as she couldn't die. At least for now, she thought that she couldn't. She felt pretty alone with the all "superpowers" and everything, and of course she could use them to save people and eventually save the world, but she wasn't quite sure she could control them anyways. She never tried, and she was kind of scared to. She knew how to fly, but she didn't know how much of weight she could handle. She was a bit curious sometimes. But then she always thought "meh, better not."

So she did, indeed, feel terribly alone, and maybe (just a little maybe) College could change that. And she loved her mother, and her father too, and she knew it would make them happy. Plus she could always fly away if she wanted to, or just stop all together. So she sighed, and smiled, a little tiny smile, at her parents, saying a little "yes." And her mother hugged her, and her father smiled, and it was nothing really, but in fact, it meant everything to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys tks for the reviews and the follows and all! Love ya buds and tks again to my friends for editing me!

* * *

_II_

Beca was in her dorm. In fact, she was on her bed, headphones over her ears as she listened to some of her mixes, just to be sure they didn't need any readjustment. She couldn't stop thinking about what her father told her earlier.

It was in the early afternoon that day; Beca was in the quad and she was with her computer, and a guy almost hit her with a football. So of course, Beca being Beca she jumped to her feet, almost too quickly, she grabbed the ball that was on the ground and she saw the guys giggling at her. So she took the ball and threw it back at them, hitting one of them so hard in the chest he fell over, and was unable to breath for maybe a minute or two. The guys started to tell her she was mad, crazy, and of course one of them called her a "bitch". So she started to run at them and was about to grab him by his shirt but she felt two hands on her shoulders, holding her back. When she turned her head to the person, she saw no one but her dad. He took her off to the side to have a word with her, and that was the exact conversation she couldn't get off of her head right now.

"_I know Beca, I know it won't be easy, but you need to try to calm down, and make some friends." He paused, waiting for his daughter to look at him. "Look, life isn't always easy, and I'm sure you know this better than me, but you have to make effort, and sometimes you have to act like you don't care or ignore what people do or say to you, in order to stay calm. Do I need to tell you again you're supposed to be a normal eighteen teenager girl?"_

"_Yeah, and seriously what's the point in that? I still don't get it! What will happen when they see what I can do, huh? Cause I'm pretty sure I won't be able to control myself for three years, and when they'll see I can't age, or get hurt huh."_

"_Find an anchor Beca." Francis Mitchell put his hands on her daughter's shoulder, she was mad, but succeeded in calming herself. She now looked at him, almost sorry. "You'll have to find your anchor, to control and fully learn all the powers you've got, and you'll see, once you find your anchor; life will be better, almost perfect. And you'll be able to make great things with the capacity and the abilities you've got, trust me. You're a wonderful daughter, but even a greater girl Beca Mitchell." _

_Beca sighed. _"_Okay dad, i'll try to get in the real world and find my anchor or... whatever."_

"_That's my girl!" said Mitchell all smiling._

_**What the fuck is with this anchor thing anyway**_, she thought to herself. She shook her head, looking at the time on her laptop. It was almost midnight, she thought maybe she could go get her shower. She went up and grabbed her stuff, and exited her dorm.

She had the chance to get a two person dorm, but, with no one else than herself in it. The girl that should have shared her dorm was supposed to come but for some reason, she never came, and it was a week two now since school started, so Beca just guess she'd be alone all this year, and she was pretty pleased by that.

Beca walked into the shower, took off her towel, and pushed the curtains of the shower shut. She started singing "Titanium", because of course she was alone – or almost. She sang the lyrics perfectly, with a little smile at the corner of her mouth, because in a way, she was bulletproof. Only; what she wasn't expecting was her curtain to be pulled open by another person.

Of course, the DJ jumped, because who wouldn't if someone jumped into your shower? And she could feel the anger through her bones as she tried to cover herself with the curtains of the shower. But then, her eyes met the redhead's and everything felt... "wow". For a minute, Beca couldn't find any words, and even though the girl was kind of a creeper, she was ridiculously beautiful.

"You're... you're kind of, in my... shower right now." Beca managed to say, but obviously it didn't seem to bother the redhead.

"You were singing Titanium, right?" she asked with her big bright white colgate smile. _**Damn, that girl**_, thought Beca, trying to look away from the perfect naked body in front of her.

"Yea, sort of..." she wasn't comfortable at all, and if someone would say to her that she was blushing, she would punch that person in the face or just say that the water of the temperature in the shower was really hot. Of course, that wasn't the case at all.

"I love David Guetta. This song is my jam" she moved closer to Beca and winked at her before subtly adding, "my lady jam."

"That's nice" Beca said awkwardly, still looking deeply in the bright blue eyes of the redhead in front of her. **_Does this girl know what the hell personal space is?_** Beca thought to herself.

"Will you sing it for me?"

"Dude, no! Get out!" It was enough now, and for sure, way too weird.

"Not for that reason!" the redhead rolled her eyes, smiling. Apparently she didn't mind looking at Beca's body, and the brunette was pretty sure the redhead bit her lip at one point. And that.. that was fucking hot. "I'm not leaving until you sing so..." she was waiting, and it looked like she wasn't leaving any time soon.

So Beca rolled her eyes and moved her back off of the wall. She looked away for a minute, and sang the lyrics. _**This is really not normal**_, she thought to herself, but then, the redhead joined her, and she sang along with her and it was... perfect. And Beca couldn't help but lock her eyes with hers, and they were so beautiful, and her face seemed so perfect, and it felt weirdly normal and comfortable. And for one minute, she forgot about the rest; the superpowers, the not-so-normal-teenage-girl she was. For a minute, she was just a girl, singing along with another admittedly gorgeous girl. In a shower. Naked. But that didn't matter.

When the song ended, the redhead smiled brightly at Beca. "I'm Chloe, by the way."

She waited another few seconds for the brunette to say her name.

"Beca" she said shyly.

"Well Beca" she moved a little bit closer again, her face only few inches away from Beca's. "It was really nice to meet you, and I sure do hope I'll see you very soon."

She then winked at Beca again and left, humming another song as she exited the showers with a smile on her face.

Beca felt her back press against the cold wall, and she closed her eyes for a moment, not really sure of what just happened. But the only thought that appeared in her mind right now was "I'm fucked".


End file.
